Stood Up
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Edited 09/24/12  Kurt had a non-date date with Blaine. A first date, even if it wasn't a date. His first date, but Blaine never shows up and never calls him. Luckily Puck's there to cheer him up.


_So another Prompt meme for you. Yay!_

_"A few years ago, I was waiting at the cinema to go on a date with a boy I really liked. When I realized I'd been stood up, I started to cry. A typical gangster-type from my school saw me. He took me to the movie instead. To that boy, thank you. You GMH"_

_This one is for IceQueenRia who picked 36, after a little prodding... ;)_

_Edited 09/24/12  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stood Up<strong>

Kurt was leaning against the cleanest spot on the movie theater wall. He wanted to be as far away from the other people who were waiting for their friends that he could get.

He was idly playing with his phone, like he had been for the last hour, as he waited to hear from Blaine. He knew that he should give up, if Blaine hadn't called or texted by now, he wasn't going to, but there was a tiny thread of hope that Blaine was going to just appear and everything would be great. They'd go on their date that wasn't really a date but was them testing the waters for dating and man that wasn't at all complicated…

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head forward, because he wasn't putting his head against the wall, he had shuddered when he leaned against it and imagined the dry cleaning bill. He didn't want to cry, not in public and not over some boy who didn't have the balls to call and cancel him.

He had thought that Blaine had really liked him. Like him the way he liked Blaine. He shoved his phone into this bag and rubbed his eyes. He would head to the store, get some ice cream, some chocolate and find some bad, cheap movies and go home. He really needed to stop falling for guys who seemed too good to be true, because they always seemed to let him down the most.

He was brushing off the seat of his pants when a familiar laugh caught his attention. Blaine was _laughing_, and holding _hands_ with some guy who wasn't Kurt. He watched the pair get their tickets to the movie that Kurt was supposed to be seeing with Blaine, and then their snacks. Kurt hadn't been stealthy, but Blaine hadn't noticed him and if he had, he didn't react. Kurt went back to his spot and sank to the ground, burying his face in his arms.

A gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder had him looking up in surprise.

"No one is worth this misery," Puck offered with small smile and handful of crumpled napkins.

Kurt stared at Puck not really understanding what he was seeing. Yeah they were in glee club together and had both been on the football team but they didn't really acknowledge each other much. Besides, Puck was the consummate love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Kurt had heard plenty of stories of girls who had been the victim of Puck's natural allure; though all of them seemed to hold Puck in high regard; always giving a wistful sigh and walking away with a dreamy look. After a moment, where Puck crouched next to Kurt, offering the napkins again, Kurt began to babble.

"'I just… I thought… I'm so pathetic. I try… I really wanted to like this guy. I mean we've been flirting and stuff and I like him and I thought he liked me, but if we were just friends that would be fine too but-"

"You are not pathetic," Puck stated as he cut off his rant and pulled a stunned Kurt into his arms.

"Yo, Puck!" both Kurt and Puck looked up to find Finn and a couple of jocks watching the pair expectantly.

Sending a friendly smirk to Kurt, Puck waved his friends off, "I'm busy, I'll catch up later!" Finn shrugged and followed the other guys to a truck that sped off.

Turning back to Kurt, he pulled the slighter teen to his feet. "So what are we seeing?" Puck asked.

Kurt blushed but tried to hide it as he rummaged in his bag for something he didn't actually need. "It's fine. You probably have plans with your friends. You don't have to-"

"My plans are with you," he interrupted Kurt's rant, which he actually found kind of adorable. "So what movie are we seeing?" he asked, glancing up the marquee.

"We were supposed to see Furious Five."

Puck scowled, "which we won't be seeing because it's a car movie. Besides you'd only see that for Diesel and The Rock. He picked it," he stated when he figured it out.

"I wanted to see Thor, but he said that it looked stupid and that Chris Hemsworth wasn't very good looking. And in retrospect that should have been my first clue," he replied as Puck pulled open the door for him. He ducked his head to hide his blush. What the hell was it about Puck? He never blushed this badly with Blaine.

Grabbing Kurt's arm gently, he pulled the other teen closer to himself. He gently tilted Kurt's head up so they were eye to eye. "You're beautiful," he offered softly, his own blush tinting his cheeks.

The pair stood motionless in the doorway for a long moment, lost in each other; Kurt a little afraid that it was all some elaborate joke. Before either one could move or say something, a trio of girl's way too dressed up for the movies, shoved their way through the pair one grabbed Puck's. The brunette, that was obviously the leader, made a rude comment about fairies contaminating all the hot guys as she dragged Puck along with her and her giggling sidekicks.

Puck wrenched himself out of her arms and hissed something to her that had her and her friends gasping in shock. The leader made to slap him but Puck grabbed her arm and told her to "keep her elephant trunk out of other people's business and to leave him and his boyfriend the fuck alone."

The crowd in the lobby parted for Puck as he made his way back to Kurt. He draped an arm over a stunned Kurt's shoulders and led him to the counter.

"She'd such a bitch. She's in here all the time starting shit. I can't even tell you how many times we've had to kick her out," the guy behind the counter offered with a small apologetic smile. "We've tried to ban her but her dad's a cop and-"

"Stupid slut!" an angry voice cut off his explanation.

"This is a movie theater, not a brothel." A tall, rather intimidating man was escorting the girl and her friends out. "I don't want to see you or your friends back here ever again."

"What till my father-"

"Your father already knows." Another man who looked remarkably like the theater manager was standing in the middle of the lobby. Everyone seemed to give him a wide berth.

"Daddy," the brunette simpered.

"You're grounded, no privileges. Get in the damn car."

The brunette ran off, much like a dog with its tail between its legs. Her father sighed and rubbed his forehead like he was trying to stave off a headache.

"I'm sorry about that folks. It won't happen again," he offered, before nodding to his brother and following his daughter out of the building.

"Can we get two for Thor?" Puck asked turning back to the guy behind the counter as if a huge drama hadn't just played out in the lobby.

The cashier blinked and smiled sheepishly as he punched up their tickets. "Sorry about that," he offered as he handed Puck his change and the tickets.

"There's always something going on here," Puck offered before he turned to scan the snacks. He needed popcorn, since Finn had hogged the popcorn in the last movie. Stupid Finn. He shook his head, effectively getting rid of Finn so he could focus on Kurt, who was infinitely better looking, and a way better conversationalist.

"Did you want some snacks? I know it's kinda late, but I've never been one to watch a movie without snacks of some sort," Puck asked hopefully.

"Popcorn, and maybe some M&M's. I can pay since you got the tickets," he added hastily.

"Nah, man, it's on me," Puck replied, blocking Kurt's attempt to reach into his bag to get his wallet with his arm that was still around Kurt's shoulder. "Butter?"

"No, thank you. Popcorn here is so much better when it's fresh from the popper. We can mix in some M&M's. I mean if that's okay. If you want butter…" he trailed off when he glanced nervously at Puck, who was watching him with faint amusement.

"You're kind of adorable when you do that babble thing," he blurted, causing them both to blush, though Kurt's was far more pronounced than Puck's was. "And that blush," he added teasingly.

"Jerk," Kurt swatted Puck's chest playfully and pouted.

"Not even Finn's thought of putting candy in the popcorn," Puck said after placing their order with the giggling girl behind the counter. "And he combines everything with anything," he added mildly grossed out.

"Yeah and what's swamp water?" Kurt teased as Puck instructed the poor girl on how much of everything to put in, leaving out the diet coke completely.

"The best drink ever," Puck replied with a cocky grin. Kurt gave a laugh as he took his root beer from Puck and went to get straws and napkins as Puck dealt with his drink and the massive popcorn. The candy tucked away in Kurt's bag.

Since they were the first into the theater the pair snagged the seats at the back, in the middle, and sat watching the preshow in a mildly awkward silence.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt finally asked, not looking at Puck, but toying with one of his straws.

Puck shrugged and shoved a handful of popcorn and candy into his mouth. After a minute he replied, "Because no one, especially someone like you, should be left hanging because some dude is a douche."

"Someone like me?" Kurt couldn't help but focus on that; the only gay kid in town.

"Someone fabulous, beautiful and amazingly talented," Puck listed. "You're so much better than that guzzler kid, and Rachel. Yeah she belts it like no one's business, but she hardly ever has any real emotion."

"Warbler," Kurt corrected with a fierce blush. He didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever. Let's not worry about anything," Puck stated, draping an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "Let's just enjoy the man-candy that this movie has to offer, and prove to that Wuzzler that you don't need him."

Kurt sighed, but didn't argue with Puck. He did, however, lean into the heat that radiated off Puck when the air conditioner exploded into action at full blast, even though there were only like four other people in the theater.

Puck smiled when he felt Kurt lean into him. If anyone asked, and he was feeling like being honest, he'd been a little bit in love with Kurt since like seventh grade.

He glared at the pair of fourteen year old boys who dared gave them a look of utter disgust. And he'd bust their faces if they decided to say anything.

For his part, Kurt let the pre-movie show and Puck's solid weight keep him from thinking about Blaine; because Puck was right, if Kurt wasn't worth Blaine's time then, than Kurt wasn't going to waste any more time on Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not asking for money, <em>  
><em>or your first born.<em>  
><em>I don't want the world, <em>  
><em>or a chat with Regis &amp; Kelly.<em>  
><em>But a simple review,<em>  
><em>would be worth more than gold!<em>


End file.
